(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displacement control device for an extractable power supply, and more particularly to a displacement control device which is provided with a two-stage exertion of force for emplacing a power supply into a casing or extracting it out, so as to improve a safety of operation process.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a conventional power supply is not provided with any safety device in a process of being pulled out of or inserted into a casing. In the process of pulling out the power supply, the entire power supply will usually drop on a ground and be damaged from an excessive exertion of force in an initial stage of pulling, due to that it is difficult to control a moment of force. On the other hand, when the power supply is put into the casing, the power supply will not be fixed completely due to an insufficient pressure in a final stage of emplacement, or the power supply will collide with the casing and be damaged due to an excessive exertion of force. Moreover, as a handle is protruded or freely suspended on an exterior of the casing of power supply, the handle will be easily dislocated from collision or being inadequately subjected to a pulling force, thereby enabling the entire power supply to be dislocated.